Search and Destroy
by I-AM-A-S.O.B.S
Summary: The thoughts of a person who is chased by an Agent into an abandoned warehouse.
1. Default Chapter

I glance up at the window. Raindrops slip down the cracked glass. Thunder booms and lightning flashes. A foot, clad in a black dress shoe, suddenly appears by the window. My breath catches in my throat. I try to get up, try to run, but it's too late. The foot crashes through the window. Glass and rainwater fly everywhere. It seems as if it's all happening in slow motion. I back away, towards the wall, and pray silently that the deepening shadows will hide me, that the man won't find me. The foot kicks out all of the glass, and then it disappears. I breathe a sigh of relief. Suddenly the man's head pokes through the window. Rain drips off of his nose, splashing onto the floor. He looks around, peering at the room. His gaze pierces the shadows, and I know that I can't hide, that he will find me. Cold eyes search, and he sees me. He looks straight into my eyes, holding me in place. His face breaks into a horrifying grin, and he starts to pull himself through the window, into the room. Still he watches me, still he holds me with his eyes. I try to scream, but I can't. He walks toward me, slowly, slowly. Then he speaks, and his voice is like ice, void of emotion and warmth. I don't hear what he says, I'm so afraid. He reaches into his jacket, exposing the yellow interior. I tremble, realizing that he's reaching for his gun, realizing that he's going to kill me. My breath comes in sharp gasps. He pulls out a gun, but I don't know what kind. I don't care what kind, either. I know it will kill me, and that's all that matters. He aims right between my eyes. I gulp. I see his finger, resting on the trigger, tense and ready to shoot. I close my eyes, waiting for the bullet to smash into my skull. The bullet does not come. I crack one eye open slightly, wondering if the man is enjoying my fear. His cruel smile tells me that he is; that he's enjoying it very much. Suddenly I hear a loud boom, and I see the bullet shoot from the gun. Everything is happening in slow motion again. I close my eyes and wait for the end. And then the end comes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Please review and tell me how you think it is! It isn't over, but if you don't like it I'll just forget about it and keep being a faithful reviewer for everyone else! 


	2. Awakening

Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Agent-Diva: Glad you liked it! I promise you, this chapter will be longer! Chimera123: Thank you! Expanding shall be done!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nimue awoke with a start, her heart pounding. That dream again! What did it mean? She silently slid off of her cot and started to pace the room, forgetting how thin the walls were, here on the Asgard. The whole ship would be able to hear the footsteps. Someone knocked on the door. Nimue turned just as the door opened. A black man with a shaved head strode in the room. "Hello, Ram," Nimue said. "Is something wrong?" Ram asked. Nimue hesitated before shaking her head. "No. No, everything's fine." She looked at the metal floor. For some reason, she was reluctant to tell her captain about the recurring dream. Ram nodded slowly, as if he didn't believe what Nimue was telling him.  
"Get some sleep," Ram said before exiting. Nimue nodded and sat down on her cot, shivering suddenly.  
  
Grumpy looked at the screen, shaking his head. Something was wrong. The code was different.  
"Ram? Ram? We have a problem! Ram?"  
Suddenly the bigger man appeared. "What is it?" he said, also looking at the screen.  
"I can't really tell, but something's wrong. See how the code is all weird in that corner?" Seeing Ram's nod, the operator continued. "Well, I don't know what it is, but I know it's bad."  
"We'll check it out in the morning," Ram replied.  
"I don't think you should..." Grumpy told the captain.  
"Normally, I would care about what you think," Ram said, "but right now, I don't."  
Grumpy nodded. "Yes, sir." Ram nodded and walked away.  
  
Nimue lay down, pulling the skimpy sheet up to her chin. How was this supposed to keep them warm? She closed her eyes, only to be greeted by an image of the Agent, holding his gun to her head, face consumed by the horrible smile. She screamed, not caring who she woke up or what the consequences would be. Footsteps clanged around the hallway. Nimue screamed again, seeing a sight that had never been in her dream. There was a young girl, lying facedown on the floor, shoulder length hair covering the sides of her cheeks, and a little red pool forming around her head. There was the Agent, putting his gun away as he turned to leave, an evil smirk forming on his lips. Surely he couldn't be happy about what had just occurred? But he was, Nimue realized. He was very happy indeed. Her mind grew numb, and she wasn't aware of being pulled out her bed, or of the tears that coursed freely down her cheeks. She wasn't aware of having liquid poured down her throat, and she wasn't aware of the interrogation that followed the liquid. All she knew was that the Agent was happy that he had killed an innocent girl, happy that he had ended a life that was just beginning.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
I hope you liked this chapter! Was it long and expanded enough?  
  
* * * * * * * 


	3. The Master Plan

"Nimue?" asked Holi, which was short for Oholibama. She was the medic aboard the Asgard. "Nimue?"  
Ram took Nimue by the shoulders and shook her. "Talk to us!" he cried.  
"Stop it! That isn't going to make her say anything! For all we know, it could scare her even more!" Holi screamed, swatting Ram in the back of the head. He glared at her as he rubbed the newly forming bump. Holi took Nimue's hands in her own and whispered, "Come on, Nimue." Nimue groaned. Holi smiled. Grumpy looked relieved. Ram glared at Nimue for not obeying him.  
"He killed her. He killed her. He killed her," Nimue mumbled, her chin resting on her chest.  
"Who? Who killed who?" asked Holi gently. Nimue's head snapped up, but she said nothing.  
"Who is he, and who is she?" asked Ram, not sounding gentle or nice at all. Nimue's mouth opened and closed like she was talking, but no sound came out. Then, quite suddenly, Nimue started to scream.  
  
It took them a while to get Nimue calmed down, and when they did, she still wouldn't tell them what had frightened her into unconsciousness. All she did was sit on the table and murmur, "He killed her. He killed her. He killed her. He killed her. He killed her..."  
Finally Grumpy said, "Okay, we know he killed her. The questions now are: with what, and in what room? I say with the lead pipe in the Study." Everyone else looked at him. "What?"  
"This is no time for jokes," Ram growled. He looked at Holi. "Notify me if she says anything other than 'he killed her'." He walked out of the med bay. Holi nodded at the door.  
"I have a plan," Grumpy said suddenly.  
"What is it?" asked Holi, turning to face the operator. He shrugged.  
"It may not work..."  
"Right now, I don't care. Tell me what it is!"  
"Okay, now you're beginning to sound like Ram."  
"Sorry."  
"It's fine. Okay, my plan is to tell Nimue that if she doesn't start talking about what happened, she's gonna have to kiss either Ram or me."  
Holi started laughing. She couldn't help it. "That's so crazy, it might just work!"  
"I know. Let's try it!" Grumpy sat on the table next to Nimue. "Hi, Nimue! It's me, Grumpy." He looked at Holi for what he should say next.  
"Now, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret," Holi mouthed.  
"Now, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret," Grumpy said, imitating Holi word for word.  
"Over the past, - How many years has she been free? - I have fallen madly in love with you."  
"Since the moment I first saw you, I have fallen madly in love with you."  
Holi started laughing silently at the look on Nimue's face. Grumpy couldn't see it. It was so funny. It was like a mixture of the look on someone's face when they step in dog poop with bare feet and the look on someone's face when they break their arm. Very disgusted and very pained, that was the look on Nimue's face. Grumpy looked at Holi. She composed herself quickly. "Now, my love, I want you to do one thing."  
"Now, my love, I want you to do one little thing." Grumpy looked back up at Holi for guidance.  
"Kiss me," Holi mouthed.  
A queer look came over Grumpy's face. What if she did kiss him? Holi knew what Grumpy was thinking. "She won't," she mouthed. Grumpy nodded.  
"Kiss me," he said, stuttering. Nimue shuddered in disgust. Grumpy shuddered in relief. Holi shuddered with suppressed laughter.  
"Oh, okay, then. If you don't want to kiss me, you can just tell me what happened to you."  
"No," Nimue muttered.  
"Well, then, I'll just have to kiss you, darling." Grumpy puckered up.  
"I was having a dream where an Agent was chasing me and I was trying to hide. I ran into an old warehouse. It was raining. I was sitting on the floor when the Agent found me. Then he shot me. And that's where I always wake up, only this time I was trying to get some sleep, and I saw the Agent shoot a young girl. She died. And I was watching the whole thing." Nimue started to sob.  
"Are you sure she died?" Grumpy asked. Nimue, suddenly remembering he was there, scooted away. "That was all an act to get you to talk," he explained.  
Nimue looked at Holi. "Was it, Holi?"  
"Oh, no! He was telling me last night that he loved you!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nimue screamed.  
"Yes, it was an act," Holi said.  
"Yes, I'm sure she died," Nimue said, answering Grumpy's question.  
"How do you know?" Grumpy asked.  
"He shot her in the head. She fell to the ground. There was a bullet hole right between her eyes. She was lying facedown on the floor. Her hair was beginning to become red. It was naturally blond. Trust me. She was dead."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I hope you liked Grumpy's plan! 


End file.
